


The Me Who Is Not Me (Revised)

by Guy_U_Anonymous



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Anorexia, Depression, Human Names Used, Hurt/Comfort, Masturbation, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega/Omega, Poor Alfred, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Tragedy, Undecided Relationship(s), kind of comedy, knots, omega/alpha, sick humour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guy_U_Anonymous/pseuds/Guy_U_Anonymous
Summary: I am Alfred F Jones. I'm a regular guy with a regular life-except I'm not. Normality is impossible for me. Why? Well how can you be normal when as the first born of the family you're supposed to be an Alpha yet...I'm not. Life had to fuck me straight in the ass hard and decide that life had to be miserable for me the moment of my birth by letting me present as an Omega. [REVISED]or that fic where Alfred tries fights biology and fate at the same time while trying to figure out his sexualityThis is also  posted in Fanfiction net. My name is still the same and the title too. By revised I mean originally I posted it before but deleted it and redid it.





	1. Sadness Behind a Smile

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N] This is the revised version. I decided that this fic needed some improvement. Hope you enjoy! Don t worry about updates. I'll update once every week unless something comes up, most likely on Sunday. Hopefully i finish this before summer ends else I'll have to postpone till next break
> 
> Characters:
> 
> America Alfred
> 
> Canada Matthew
> 
> Prussia Gilbert
> 
> Italy Feliciano [Feli]
> 
> Germany Ludwig/ Nate [Luddy]
> 
> Russia Ivan
> 
> England Arthur
> 
> France Francis
> 
> Do you guys recognize me as that one guy in the comment section who names themselves "guy"? If so, I finally decided to get an account after a year of being just a guest.
> 
> (4/25/2017): so here's a short explanation on the dialogues. Tip, just think De*dpool  
> 'Italic' - this is the omega side or AKA my sick humour.  
> 'normal' - this is just the regular thoughts  
> 'Bold'- This is the subconscious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am Alfred F Jones. I'm a regular guy with a regular life-except I'm not. Normality is impossible for me. Why? Well how can you be normal when as the first born of the family you're supposed to be an Alpha yet...I'm not. Life had to fuck me straight in the ass hard and decide that life had to be miserable for me the moment of my birth by letting me present as an Omega. [REVISED]
> 
> or that fic where Alfred tries fights biology and fate at the same time while trying to figure out his sexuality
> 
> This is also posted in Fanfiction net. My name is still the same and the title too. By revised I mean originally I posted it before but deleted it and redid it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N] This is the revised version. I decided that this fic needed some improvement. Hope you enjoy! Don t worry about updates. I'll update once every week unless something comes up, most likely on Sunday. Hopefully i finish this before summer ends else I'll have to postpone till next break
> 
> Characters:
> 
> America Alfred
> 
> Canada Matthew
> 
> Prussia Gilbert
> 
> Italy Feliciano [Feli]
> 
> Germany Ludwig/ Nate [Luddy]
> 
> Russia Ivan
> 
> England Arthur
> 
> France Francis
> 
> Do you guys recognize me as that one guy in the comment section who names themselves "guy"? If so, I finally decided to get an account after a year of being just a guest.
> 
> [Edit;4/25/17] Well uh so I decided to add in some "inner voices" for Alfred
> 
> the one in Italic is like his subconscious but it's more of his omega thoughts and side comments, aka "my sick humour"  
> the one in bold is his actual subconscious but they're different from the bold text words inside paragraphs  
> the one in just just normal but encased in ' ' are still his normal thoughts, just think De*dpool.

I am Alfred F. Jones. I'm a regular guy with a regular life- except I’m not. Normality is impossible for me. Why? Well how can you be normal when as the first born of the family you’re supposed to be an Alpha yet...... I’m not. Life had to fuck me  **hard**  straight in the ass and decide that life had to be miserable for me the moment of my birth by letting me present as an Omega.

 

A Male Omega, hilarious isn’t it? They’re so rare.

 

Believe me, I was shocked myself. A guy with my build and personality is no omega but nope! Life had other plans.

 

Being an Omega sucks but being an Omega like “me” sucks even more. For one, I have the physique of a giant. I'm the kind of guy who is really tall and, not lean, but muscular like “buff”. Secondly my attitude is no where near  **“meek, gentle, cute, and fragile”**. Me being like this just makes shit worse because, guess what, each time someone sees me they ask me if I'm an Alpha and life be damned! The embarrassment of saying I'm not hurts my pride but the pain of seeing their reactions hurt more.

 

I'm a failure of an omega, I'm a failure of a son, and I'm a failure of a person.

 

My God, whoever my mate/lover is will probably be so disappointed.

 

So I made it a fact not to date anyone.

 

My parents still love me but I can see the look of embarrassment on their faces each time they present me to their friends. I think my parents, being as religious as they are, had trouble accepting that their son is gonna be a faggot someday.

 

Going to church and reading the bible feels the same as reading a list about everything wrong with me. I merely living is already a mortal sin. Being male, and all that Male for Female only shit.

 

After giving birth to me, my mother fell really ill and after giving birth to Matthew, she died.

 

My family does not have a single Alpha. Both Matt and I are Omegas and my father is a beta which just makes the situation worse. As stated by law, every family housing an Omega must have an Alpha guide. So far we’re not yet arrested since Dad is a high standing official. 

 

Too bad he’s not home, and by “not home” I mean he doesn’t live with us.

 

I coped with all this shit the past years. Now I’m 17 turning 18, in other words I’ll be considered “Mature Omega” by the government. Another meaning for this is that, for a lack of better term, “ _fucking heat is coming to hit ya like a drunk driver road raging”_. 

 

I sigh in depression, lying down on my bed.

 

"Can my life get _any_  worse than this?!" I screamed through my pillow, deciding to never rise again only to have my alarm clock start ringing. I groan in frustration.

 

I stood up from bed and prepared myself for school.

 

"Morning, Alfred!" Matt cheerfully greeted me as I exited my room. I just blankly stared at him and waved my hand lamely in response.

 

Matt is your typical Omega, unlike me, he wasn't a defect - oh wait, being a male omega is already a defect, but on the plus side, he's cute with those big indigo eyes and soft wavy light blonde hair. Hell, at first you'd think he's a girl with the way he's carrying that fucking bear around. Underneath all that though he's as tall as me and has the same face as me, we’re like twins, so it always leaves me wondering why. Why does he not feel what I feel? Doesn't he feel the dejection? He always seems to be happy and everybody questioned his secondary gender.

 

He smiled back at me and went downstairs to eat. I meekly followed behind.

                                 

* * *

 

After eating I went back to my room to get the suppressants. It's not heat suppressants, they’re scent suppressants. I don't want people thinking I'm an omega in my new school. Yes, I'm moving to a new school and this time I'm gonna try to  _not_  make my life suck. 

 

‘This time I’m gonna be happy.’

 

I tried to smile positively at myself in the mirror.

 

_'It's not working asshole, you're just waiting for the mirror to break aren't you? Waiting for 7 years of bad luck? Don't worry you already have it! But more!'_

 

Yep, definitely  ** _happy_**.

                                  

* * *

 

I arrived at school pretty late. Gotta put up a bad boy image, shouldn’t I?

 

_'Bad boy image? All I see is some pussy dipshit wearing a fucking blanket to cover it's self. And let's be real you were late cuz you had to shit yourself in the bathroom first worrying over your so called "reputation" '_

 

This is one of the reasons I was transferred: Because of “rude behavior and disrespect” towards the Alphas, which include my teachers.

 

But instead of getting in scott-free, I met up with a cute blond Omega with bushy brows waiting for me at the entrance of the school. Wow another Male Omega.

 

_'Don't feel so happy yet, Dipshit. Think you can find fuck buddies to help ya? Look at him! He ain't a defect!'_

 

"Alfred F. Jones?" he questioned me, glaring daggers.

 

"Uh yeah?" If it was possible to look cuter then it would look like his face right now.

 

"Well what are you waiting for, you git! Get inside I've been waiting for hours and you're late for class!"

 

"Well now is that how ya talk to the new student? Aren't British supposed to be gentlemen?" Seeing his reaction, I smugly smile.

 

"Ugh! This is what I hate about you Alphas! Always being so cocky around omegas."

 

'An Alpha huh? This is new maybe I should keep this up.'

_'or maybe you should omega the fuck up and be honest for a change'_

 

I hum in response.

 

"Well if you, omegas, weren't giving such cute reactions we, Alphas, wouldn't do this." My smile widened when he blushed even more.

 

"Ugh whatever, you wanker, just get inside."

 

I complied and silently trailed behind him. I wasn't really listening to his so called "tour". I just really enjoyed looking at his face.

 

My eyes looked downcast at the thought. This is another one of my defects as an omega: I lust for other omegas for I don't know what reason, I just do. Even my instincts know that I should be an Alpha. But sometimes, somewhere deep inside my stubborn heart, I would yearn for the feeling of being dominated.

 

He stopped walking and looked at me.

 

"Is something the matter, Mr. Jones?"

 

"Alfred is fine. Anyways I'm just bored with all your blabbering can I get to class now?" He looked at me cutely again, in my point of view, I guess.

 

" **Shut up!**  Here’s your classroom number and class schedule! Good luck finding the classroom on your own." He threw a piece of paper at me.

 

'Wow such a feisty thing.'

 

I went looking for my classroom, though finding it was hard.

 

I was contemplating on what impression I should do whilst walking. A hidden more primal part of me wants to look down, blush shyly and bare my neck since that's what I really want to do... but I can't. When I do it, I look ugly. I look uncute, and well, just plain disgusting.

                                  ~~~~***~~~~

_Flashback_

 

**_First day of_ ** **_Middle School_ **

****

_"Um...Hi_ _!_ _I'm Alfred…F Jones... P-please to meet you all!_ _”_ _I stuttered out_ _._

_E_ _yes were glued to the floor while I played with my fingers. My body shifting from side to side anxiously._

_Omegas are naturally cute right? I hope this is a good way to start. Everybody likes a cute blushing omega!_

_I felt really giddy._

_Though the news of me being omega kinda suck, it_ _also_ _kinda means that I'll be pretty and cute right?_

_I know I'm gay. Even though my parents don't know it, I already have my suspicions._

_Wow I'm so nervous. How about if I attract one of the strongest Alpha!?_

_I blushed more at the thought_ _._ _I'm so young yet I already have hopes to have an admirer_ _._

_I mentally squealed_ _in excitement._

_When I did look up, I wished I didn't since everyone in class w_ _as_ _giving me that confused look_ _, their heads tilted in wonder._

_'They don't know, they don't get it'. I chanted in horro_ _r, realization dawning on my face._

_'They don't know I'm an Omega.'_

_"HAHAHAHAH! Good one Bro!" said one Alpha and all the other Alphas laughed while the_ _O_ _megas were greatly offended and the_ _B_ _etas just laughed along._

_"Ah?" They_ _slowly_ _stopped laughing when_ _my scent started to fill the tiny classroom_ _._

_The scent of an_ _omega_ _in distress._

_"Eh? What_ _!?_ _Y_ _ou're a_ _ctually_ _Omega?! Wow you're tall as fuck man! Taller than me!" One guy pointed out._

_"_ _Woah t_ _here, holy fuck! You're an Omega?! Damn_ _! Y_ _ou must be the uglies- ugh! "An_ _a_ _lbino_ _Alpha_ _almost said before the brunette omega_ _at his side_ _elbowed him_ _o_ _n the stomach_ _._

_But I knew what he was about to say._

_Tears started to swell around my eyes and I fought to hold them back_ _._

_Wow I must be such an idiot_ _._

_To think I actually_ _hope_ _d_ _. What was I thinking?_

_"Ahem! Class quiet down! Alfred sit at the back next to Gilbert." She instructed while pointing at the_ _a_ _lbino boy that called me ugly_

_'Ugly.'_

_I thought he_ _was_ _actually right as I remembered how long I stared at_ _my closet_ _._

_How long I tried to fix my hair and pick out my_ _clothes_ _._

_One outfit after another._

_Brushing here, brushing there. My scalp started to hurt._

_Only for it_ _all_ _to go to_ _waste as I look at the mirror._

**_'I'm ugly.'_ **

****

_Flashback end_

                                  ~~~~***~~~~

By the time I snapped out of my daze, I was outside the classroom, my fingers trembling in fear.

 

'Stop it, Al. Relax!'

 

I breathed in and opened the door.

 

The teacher stopped and looked at me, eyeing me intensely.

 

"Aah~ Mr. Jones finally decided to present himself." The teacher paused, clearing her throat. "Class this will be our new student, Mr. Alfred F Jones. I want all of you to give him a warm welcome."

 

I flashed my ever bright smile, canines and all.

 

"Hey guys! As you've all heard I'm Alfred just Alfred not Mr. Jones! I’m not my father. OK so nice to meet you all and please! Don't mind being comfy with me I really don't mind some close contact~!" I spoke with a boom. Loud and proud baby. I also gave a bit of a wink at the Omegas.

 

Some of the Alpha's raised their head, acknowledging me as a threat, as I flirted with the betas and omegas in the classroom.

 

'They think I'm a threat!' I cheered.

_'Uh..No, no your definitely not a threat. A small punt to the side probably, but threat? Nu-uh.'_

 

The omegas just blushed intensely, the others looking away while the others just simply laughed it off.

 

"OK then, Mr. Jones, take your seat." I took my seat at the middle. Not too near not too far. Not very dominating and not too submissive, just simply normal.

 

I was unlucky to be seated next to an Alpha and not an omega or at least even a beta. 

 

' _Don't lie to yourself. You know you want one'_

‘Great, he might notice something off with my scent.’

 

"Hey." He smirked at me and held out his hand.

 

I’m shocked that he talked to me first.

 

"..Uh hi man…" I was utterly confused but I took his hand and shook it.

 

He gripped my hand tightly and suddenly leaned down, his breath warm against my ear.

 

"I know what you are, omega." My eyes widened and I looked at him mouthing 'how', completely and utterly stupefied. I was speechless.

 

"Remember me as Gilbert?" All color drained from my face as that name left his lips.

 

He's the guy from middle school! Specifically, the one who caused my life to be miserable.

 

"But I thought you were back in Germany!" I protested, trying to find any reason to prove him wrong, that all of this was just an elaborate prank.

 

"Heh well looks like I'm back! You haven't changed at all, ugly fatso…" He trailed off examining my body up and down, his eyes giving a glint of something I've never seen before.

 

I blinked not knowing, whether to make a run and change school or stay put.

 

_'Stay put , bitch. I see free dick'_

 

I decided to just stiffly look at the front and try to listen when a strong stench reached my nose.

 

I can smell it... The smell of arousal from him.

 

Suddenly everything became so hot. I paled and my hands sweated. I swallowed dryly. 

 

Though this made me happy that someone is aroused by me, the thought of it being him scares me enough for me not to be aroused.

 

"Well now what's this!? Your days away from your heat!" He chuckled lowly.

 

‘He can smell me!?’

' _Of course he can smell you, you dumb shit! Hello~? Pheromones?'_

 

"This is gonna be one hell of an awesome school year! Ain't that right,  _Omega_ _?_ " Pronouncing Omega in such a sensual and husky way, dropping his voice one octave lower, that it sent shivers of an unknown spark right through my entire body.

 

Gritting my teeth as a moan of pleasure to threatens to escape.

 

I can feel his hand slowly hover over my shoulder, tracing lightly along before clasping it softly.

 

He touched my shoulder in such a gentle manner it's frightening but what's more frightening is this feeling in me.

 

This deep and primal feeling... Somewhere in me, somewhere deep in me...

 

 I can feel it. My omega side....

 

 

 

**_Yearning for an Alpha_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Edit;4/25/17] : Lol ofrcs he's yearning XD. I hope you liked the added "humour" lol I did. I was kinda nervous about adding it but i already added it to the 2nd chap so what's there to lose?
> 
> [A/N]: See you next week! Hope you enjoy the revised ver. Also please vote again on which pairing I should do. Last time you guys chose USUK. I'm giving it another chance, let's see if USUK wins again ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Was I too hard on wittle Alfie? Lol the flashbacks are my most fav scenes. They come from real experience, well not all of it but the general idea is real.
> 
> Critiques and suggestions are accepted with marshmallows n a cup of warm coco so please feel free to come.
> 
> Kudos and comments are accepted with lots of gay rainbows and myself crying in tears of joys
> 
> I'm not really good at writing pls forgive me! I'll try to become better though!


	2. One bite, One pound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred faces the first obstacle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like if you read the original. The ending is totally different since I got a change of heart. BTW Thankies to my beautiful and ever loving waifu for giving me tips on punctuation. You know who u are my love~! Anyways big thanks to those who dropped by some kudos! I love you guys! And please if you're gonna comment or critique, make it hurt like a bitch
> 
> Warning! Almost Rape. Mentions of Anorexia and slight self harm

My eyes stayed glued to the teacher in front of me for the rest of the class, refusing to move at the fear of eye contact with the Alpha next to me.

  
'Please, please let this end already.' I chanted it like a mantra.

  
The smell of arousal was getting stronger. Does no one smell this?

  
'I have to move away.' Panicked, I tried to scoot my seat.

 

One of the Alphas at my back began to profusely sniff the air, suspicious. "Nghh wah?"

  
'Oh no, I'm starting to release my scent!' The panic and distress is starting to affect the suppressants.

  
I tried my best to calm myself down. I was taking deep breaths, slowly. In. out. In. ou-

  
_'How can I calm down!? The fucking guy beside me has a hard on!'_

  
_RIIIIIIINNGGGGG!_

  
'Thank god! The bell finally rang!' I cheered, relieved.

  
I took my bag and darted out the classroom like I was Fl*sh being chased by De*dpool, ignoring the calls my teacher gave me.

  
Panting slightly, I made a quick turn to the bathroom. I finally stopped inside. I inhaled, then exhaled.

  
"I'm safe…"I murmured to myself in reassurance even though I know I'll sound like some crazy hobo man talking to himself.

  
"Umm excuse me, Mister? But this bathroom is for Omegas only." A sweet and cheery voice chirped in with a hint of foreign accent.

  
I turned my head towards the voice to see a cute looking Omega.

  
‘Why so many male Omegas? I thought we were supposed to be rare?’

 

_'Maybe you're just high again. Check your pills'._

 

This one I guess, would be a sorry excuse for a guy though. _So are all the other male omegas I’ve seen so far except, of course, yours truly._

  
Soft almond brown hair with a floating curl and the most beautiful set of caramel colored eyes I've ever seen. Small, frail, and obviously slender with the sweetest smile you'll ever see.

  
A picture perfect Omega.

  
"Oh… heh sorry, I'll go now." I turned around to leave but stopped when he continued.

  
"It's okay, I'm Feli by the way! You must be the new student!" He eagerly held his hand out.

  
'Eh? Didn't he just tell me to leave? Well not directly but I didn't guess he'd want a conversation. Weird Omega.'

  
"Ah yeh… I'm Alfred, Alfred F. Jones" I gave a lopsided grin and shook his hand.

  
"Well Alfred best be going now! Don't wanna miss lunch time, right? The food will run out so come on!"

  
“Actually I-” He pulled my hand.

  
Did I say frail? Please kindly change to  _fucking Superman_.

  
I was practically dragged towards the cafeteria, one of the most horrible place in my childhood.

  
'Here comes another roller coaster ride.'

  
I gulped as another wave of terrifying flashbacks hit me.

 

 

* * *

  
**_Flashback_ **

  
_RIIINNNGGG!_

  
_'Lunch time!' I cheered happily. ‘I’m so excited!’_

  
_Making a move to get out of my arm chair, struggling a bit with my little belly bump, and “pop!” I was out._

  
_I seriously don't like my chair but…it would be so embarrassing to ask for a bigger chair_

  
_'Well at least I have my super delicious, super good, lunch with me! Made with love by my Nanny!'_

  
_I was always awe-stricken each time I go to the cafeteria. Everybody just seemed to have their own group you know?_

  
_Somewhere to_ **_belong._ **

  
_Unlike me though I don't know where I belong._

  
_'_ **_You don't belong'_ **

  
_I took little steps, tip toeing steps towards my destination, not wanting to bother anyone with my presence, going over to a table separate from the rest._

  
_This is my table. The “lonely table” as they call it. It’s kinda looks worn out and it hasn’t been repainted yet. The nails are coming off but I still love my table._

  
_I felt happy and sad about it. Happy because I get to eat this delicious lunch by myself and sad because I'm alone and really someone should do a paint job on it cuz I can totally see the "I love Freddy Kru*ger"  written on the lower right corner which is so near my arm. Yuck._

 

 _I reached for my lunch box and_   _once again the struggle is real, this time on trying to open my lunch box._

 

_'Life is also a struggle though.'_

  
_'Finally!' I removed the lid and basked at its delicious glory._

  
_Picking up my utensils, I move to eat my first bite when suddenly a voice interrupted me._

  
_"Hey, Fatso! Care to share there? Looks like you've got enough to feed the whole school!" The albino boy again._

 

 _'_ _yes, and you look like you need to eat the whole school.'_

  
_"Gilbert! Stop teasing the new kid!"_

  
_"Well it's not my fault! He's just so teas-able!"_

  
_"That's not even a word!"_

 

_"It is now!"_

  
_I watched the two of them bicker. A beautiful brunette was arguing with this Gilbert and I was mesmerized. She was simply magnificent! Her long, wavy, hazelnut locks swayed gently at her every movement and her shining, emerald eyes complimented her hair so well. Like earth and the forest; peaceful. Whilst Gilbert's appearance clashed with hers as he has white hair just like snow and red eyes like blood. He simply just represents blood on cold snow, his personality too is as cold and harsh as snow._

  
_They looked like spring and winter. Total opposites._

  
_She was beautiful and so was he… unlike me._

  
_Yes, I admit I had quite a chub on me but does that really make me ugly?_

  
_'_ **_Yes, yes it makes you so ugly'_ ** _My sub consciousness answered for me._

  
_"Hey Fatty, what are you starring for? Oh yuck! Don't tell me you have a crush on me? Yuuuuck disgusting faggot~!" He raised his hands up in a pushing motion and scrunched his face in disgust, letting his tongue out and saying 'bleh’. A perfect illustration of revulsion._

  
**_'Faggot.'_ **

  
_I closed my eyes then looked down and continued eating my food- at least I tried to. The food started to look very disgusting and the taste didn't taste so good anymore. More like sickening to be exact. Their voices started to sound like static to my ears and everything just became hazy._

  
_I stood up and quickly went to the bathroom, ignoring the teases Gilbert continued to make. Opening the cubicle, I puked my heart out. I couldn't take it. Maybe this is when I started being anorexic._

 

 _'_ **_Take another bite fatty and earn another pound.'_ **

  
_I cried silently. My stomach hurt immensely but I kept trying to puke._

 

_'Get rid of it! Lose all of it! Get all this ugly fucking fat away! ' I gripped my stomach 'till in bled. More tears fell, the translucent liquid dancing with bloody red on the pure white, tiled floor._

 

_It look so beautiful. I will also look beautiful_

 

 _I_   _couldn’t eat. I wouldn't._

  
**_Fat, Hideous, Ugly, Useless._ **

  
_I'm so_ **_fat._ **

 

_I pick my pathetic self off the floor and looked at the mirror. My ugly fat body was heaving profusely, sweat disgustingly dripping from my matted locks, a line of grime and drool stuck at the corner of my mouth but my eyes- they shone brightly in determination. All my hatred and agony in one._

 

_Clenching my bloodied hands and gritting my teeth 'till my gums hurt I looked up again in the mirror, fire and tears in my eyes. A beautiful  yet deadly combination._

 

 **_I'll show them. I'll show them_ ** **_all._ **

 

 _I_   _went back to class with a smile as to not worry the teacher._

  
_"Hi Alfred, how was lunch?" My teacher asked kindly._

  
_"It was… great" I gave the brightest smile I could muster. "It was really great and wonderful."_

  
**_Flashback end_ **

 

* * *

 

  
"Alfred?" I snapped back to reality at Feli's voice.

  
"Ah sorry Sweetheart, I was so enraptured by your beauty you see." I attempted to lie.

  
"Aw how sweet, but I’m not such a big fan of infidelity!" He smiled, completely unaffected by my words.

  
I look at the menu in distaste.

  
‘They’re all carbs! Don’t these cafeteria ladies know proper diet?!’

 

Taking a glance at Feli, I cringed. He seems so excited to eat and I can’t just leave the poor Omega alone. Look at that long line! Look at all those Alphas just waiting for a chance to devour him!

  
“Well are we getting in line or not? The pasta is about to run out!”

  
In the end, I decided to stay.

  
We stood in line as the rest of the students were when suddenly a deep voice reached my ears. It was so commanding, so authoritative that it sent shivers down my spine- pleasurable shivers to be exact.

  
"Feli? What took you so long?"

  
"Luddy!" Feli practically jumped at the man.

  
_‘Did this bitch just jump at that Alpha or am I imagining shit? I should check my pills again cuz I sure as hell know no Omega can do that. And is that humongous fuckloid hugging back said shit?’_

  
Fuckloid looks at me.

  
"Who is this man?" He stared down at me, I mean literally the guy was freaking tall!

  
_'You know you like tall.'_

 

'Shut the fuck up!!'

  
I blinked and feigned the act of an Alpha once again. "Ah peace bro! I wasn't gonna steal your Omega." 

 

He just gave me a raised eyebrow. "Why would you steal him?" He leaned down and took a long sniff. He crinkled his nose in disgust. "I don't know what you are. You smell of chemicals, but you are not a threat." 

 

I looked at him, shocked. ‘He might figure it out!’

  
I quickly tried to regain composure to stand my ground. With my chest puffed up and fangs bared, I give a smug smirk. "Sure bro, but don't think-" I suddenly felt pressure on my neck, effectively cutting off all of my snide and awesome remarks.

  
"Now I may have said you're not a threat but that doesn't mean you disrespect me! Know your place!" He shouted the last part, his fangs barred and eyes narrowed, and I quivered! Quivered I tell you! My knees buckled and I fell, the only thing supporting me is the hand that was wrapped tightly around my neck.

  
I was at his mercy.

  
And my Omega keened at the thought.

  
He gripped harder and a whimper tempted to get out. But I gritted my teeth, biting my tongue. I barred my fangs once again and growled the loudest I can. I need to stand ground or they'll think weakly of me.

  
He brought his face closer. His expression seemed motionless neither sad nor mad-- but his eyes spoke volumes of anger.

  
Heat pooled in my stomach and fire burned in my lungs, the world was turning fuzzy and black dots evaded my vision. I willed myself to look at him dead in the eye, forcing myself, forcing my omega, not to back down.

  
He wasn’t even looking at me though. Somewhere in the crowd, someone got his attention. Suddenly, his eyes brightened as if understanding dawned on him.

  
"Feli I'll see you later" It wasn't a goodbye, it was an order and with that he took me away, not caring about the other omega. It made my Omega preen in pride.

  
‘Now is not the time for that!’

  
I was having a hard time breathing even when he loosened his hold. Still, my determination to escape did not falter. I profusely kicked and punched, each stronger than before.

  
Suddenly he stops. He brings his nose down near my scent gland but then he hesitated. His eyes flicker up to someone behind me in question but looks down at me again, unsure.

  
Slowly though, he places his nose closer and took a long whiff, eyes closed in concentration. The sensations it brought me was so freaking good I was about to moan, but I held it back through gritted teeth, again.

  
He opens his eyes and looks up again to that being behind me, stern and cold. " Bruder why is it you called me to bring him?"

 

He sounded pleased. Was it because of my smell?

  
**‘Of course not. Don’t get your hopes up, Fatty.’** Once again, I found these thoughts poisoning me but I immediately shook them away. ‘This is no place to degrade yourself, Alfred! Stop getting distracted and move!’

  
Then all of a sudden I froze and stop all movement. Another voice answers, a very familiar voice.

  
“Well Ludwig, I thought you would've guessed by that sniff you took just now."

  
Ludwig's eyes gave another glint. But the glint of his eyes didn't matter. The fact that, that voice is so so familiar, is more terrifying.

  
"Oh, Alfred, guess you've just met my younger brother, Ludwig." I slowly tried to look behind me and that one glance of silver hair explained everything.

  
"G-gilbert!" I choked out, half-moaning.

  
"Hahahah," He laughed his footsteps getting closer and closer. "hah." His warm breath was on my neck.

  
"Let him go, Lud. I'll handle it. Go back to your Feli... Unless....” Gilbert immediately notices Ludwig’s hesitance to leave. “you want to join in?"

  
Ludwig visibly flinches and he lets go. He looks at me straight in the eye." I am curious to as why you would hide what you truly are."

  
I gave no answer.

 

"… Is that what you really want to do?" He leaned down, his voice husky as if trying to coax me to trust him.

  
I remained silent.

  
He gave a quick nod, disappointment evident. His blue eyes stared at me for a second as if telling me he won't force it, that I'm safe, then he was gone.

  
A voice brings me back to the problem at hand. "You know ten years has done a big change on you, Alfred." Gilbert stated.

  
Grinning, he traced his fingers along my collarbone and I moaned.

  
"I'm not saying you became sexier or anything, just that you seem a tiny bit more… alluring?" He licked my jaw slowly, sensually bringing his tongue to my lips and forcing entry.

  
There was no fight of dominance. I was too worn out to stop him from exploring my mouth.

  
Warm. It’s so warm... but so cold. There were no feelings in the kiss. No love, only pure and heady lust.

  
He removed his lips from mine with a pop, a string of saliva still connecting us. "You know what, I haven't had a rut for a while and you seem pretty damn ready so let's do this." He made a reach for my pants and tried to pry my belt open before giving up and just ripping it off.

 

'N0!'

 _'Those were expensive!'_  

  
He started releasing his damn Alpha pheromones which caused me to topple over in pleasure.

  
My pants, as embarrassing as it is, was already wet, my penis twitching and throbbing with anticipation such as my damn leaking hole. I was already lubricating from the sensations I feel.

  
'Dammit.'

  
It felt so bad. I had never experienced this before. I was so hot, my mind was being clouded by lust. 

 

My body was aching to be touched- no  **"burning"**  to be touched. But in my mind I wasn't. 

 

'I don't want to be touch . I don't want it please don't! No! I'm not ready- I can't! Please No!'

  
I was writhing underneath him, barely breathing, barely conscious. I was about to burst, I was at my peak. Everything didn’t matter, nothing mattered. Then all the sensations stopped, I whined at the lost contact and then I heard chuckling.

  
My consciousness returns like a slap on the face. "Huh?" I looked around me. There was Gilbert on the floor, unconscious, and there was- who?

  
He had sandy hair and a kind smile, a very good combination with his warm amethyst eyes. _'But why is he wearing a scarf? It's freaking hot or maybe that’s just me coming down form my high.'_

  
"Well, hello there! Are you ok? I'm Ivan, let's be friends, da?" He held out his hand, his eyes were kind and soft though I had a feeling I couldn’t trust him.

 

_'Don't shake it-'_

  
I shook it still. He smiles and helps me up.

' _You dipshit!'_

  
"Well then Alfred let's get back to class. Oh! And your secret is safe with me." An understanding smile on his lips. He hands me his trench coat.

 

_'Woah expensive shi-Crap! He's my classmate!'_

  
Standing up, I notice our height difference. ‘Almost the same height, huh.’

  
I was dusting my (remaining) clothes when I felt warmth surround me.

  
His arms were around my waist and he nuzzles his face on my hair. Relaxing to the touch, I let him lean down and trace my scent glad with his teeth. He didn't bite though. Just simply massaging it.

  
Sighing, I close my eyes and for the first time since today, took a deep long breath. I didn’t know I was crying ‘till I felt something wet run down my cheeks. I hiccuped and sobbed as everything that happened today finally dawned on me.

  
“I-I was so scared!” I hiccuped and cried. He grips me harder, cooing at me and murmuring sweet nothings as he caresses my matted hair. “I was almost b-bonded and r-raped I ...I don’t know what could have happened! I was clouded with l-lust as if I actually w- wanted it!" My voice was broke pathetically. I held on to him as if my life depended on it, more tears streamed down my face.

  
“Sh~ It’s alright now. Just close your eyes and rest. I’ll take you to the infirmary.” Slowly, I closed my eyes as the fatigue finally caught up to me.

  
The last thing I see is Ivan’s kind and reassuring face.

 

_'Such a handsome face'_

  
'I want to see Arthur.' The Omega was the only person that made me smile today

  
'I miss his blabbering already. Today was harsh at least hopefully I'll bump into him later.’

 _'If you bump that poor soul he will **die**. Do you look at yourself in the mirror? Cuz you don't seem to notice the size difference between you and skin and bones'_  
.  
.  
.  
.

.  
.  
.

.  
.  
.  
‘I wonder why I don’t smell anything.’

 

 

 

 

 

End

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny thing is, all that shit jokes you read from Fl*sh and de*dpool man to fuckloid n shit were written while listen too sad opera music. Lololol my humour was brought out by the weirdest shit. I have sick humour I swear. Just like when I was watching Boss Baby in the theatre. The entire I was watching I kept pointing out all the sexual preferences and saying incest n they should get married n i kept voicing my opinion "just stab him" lol or "This shit is real it has depression, anxiety, abuse, drugs, pedophilia, and all that high shit" lol n i also somehow was able to predict eveything. I was practically a living spoiler n sex dictionary. U know what happned my Waifu u were there n u were so embarrassed to be with me lOLOLOL
> 
> *censorship cuz u dunno copryight might happen
> 
> Isn't Ivan just a cutie? I decided to make a twist in his persona. I think everyone just misjudges him. More love for Russia guys~! I love Gilbert but we all know he thinks with his head down there than the one above and isnt Ludwig such a potato? You already have Italy! lol
> 
> Once again, I love u ma waifuuuu~ <3 <3 <3 !!!! Thx so much u are my life~!
> 
>  
> 
> Up Next! Is England's POV, Italy's POV and a short revelation! Stay tuned! 
> 
> I love kudos n comments but I love critiques more~!


	3. I’ll prove them wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just Part 1 of the POVs since if I add all four it would be too long. It's around 12k. So yeh i can't cross out the others n only Arthur's POV could be a stand alone since the rest are connected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So its kinda short? Yeh sorry 'bout that. Just wait for the 2nd part

**Arthur's POV**

  
“Mr. Kirkland, I expect you to greet the new student. Show him around. He’s an Alpha but nevertheless you will do your job properly, am I understood?.” The Principal glared down at me from where he sits.  
  
The room was dark only being illuminated by streaks of light from the window. Only his silhouette and his eyes, so piercing, can be seen from where I stood. Even with the air-con off it felt like a frost giant had decided to lay it’s abode here and for some bloody reason died and was replaced by the spawn of Satan over there.The ply wood floor always looks so interesting.  
  
As an Omega you must look down when speaking to an Alpha unless addressed to. So that’s how I am looking at this wonderful piece of architecture that all of us seem to be taking for granted, in fact we wouldn’t be even able to walk without it, the floor.  
  
_‘Hello floor you look as beautiful as you were the last time I was here’_  
  
“Do you understand, Mr. Kirkland?”  
  
“Yes, Alpha”  
  
“Good, Omega. You are dismissed”  
  
Briskly, I walk out the cold room and shut the door as gently as I could possibly do. Afterwards, I take deep breaths, open my eyes then clench my fist and grit my teeth.  
  
‘I swear on Bloody Mary that git of an Alpha will die one day! I’ll curse him with dark magic and he’ll regret ever looking down on me! The nerve of that sorry excuse of a man!’  
  
I stomped and fumed - gallantly walked in strides towards the entrance of the school and waited.  
  
And waited.  
  
Then waited.....  
  
And waited..  
  
And-  
  
Th familiar tune of the school bell rings announcing that homeroom has started. As melodic as it is I can’t help but loathe it at the moment  
  
‘Where the hell is that git?!’  
  
A few more minutes pass and I see a figure slowly walking towards me. As soon as he is closer range I shout- gently ask him his name  
  
_‘A very tall and handsome figure’_  
  
"Alfred F. Jones?" Stern and to the point  
  
"Uh yeah?" He had this idiotic expression on his face as if he’s seen something funny.  
  
_‘Correction: Handsome expression’_  
  
‘How dare he? How dare he mock me?!’  
  
_‘Purr I think he just want’s to play~’_  
  
"Well what are you waiting for you git! Get inside I've been waiting for hours and you're late for class!"  
  
_‘Inside me~!’_  
  
"Well now is that how ya talk to the new student? Aren't British supposed to be gentlemen?" I stared at him aghast, my mouth hanging open. The nerve of this person! Don’t judge the book by it’s cover you say? Well this isn’t a cover this is the bloody content?!!  
  
"Ugh! This is what I hate about you Alphas! Always being so cocky around omegas"  
  
_‘I love the superiority you give off~’_  
  
"Well if you, omegas, weren't giving such cute reactions we, Alphas, wouldn't do this" He gave me a wide smile and couldn’t help but mel- nope.  
  
"Ugh whatever you wanker just get inside"  
  
_‘Me~!’_  
  
“Now, as Student Council President, I am required to give you a customary tour and welcome, if only you came early. I guess you’ll just have to settle with no welcome and just a quick tour around the campus. Cheerio then!”  
  
We head off inside the school and I bring him around the local areas.  
  
“This is building one. It houses all freshmen and sophomore’s classrooms and cafeteria. The dorms are in building three over there, next to the gymnasium.” pointing at my right where a big glass window stood, you could see another building similar to the structure to the one I am currently in. Difference being that the building was taller and wider, it had various windows ,indicating rooms where students live in. It stood next to another building a shorter but wider one with a pale green steel roof, most likely worn off due to time, and plain white walls, only a horizontal strip of black , that goes around the entire building, being the only design.  
  
“Building two is obviously for the Juniors and Seniors that also has it’s own cafeteria, at the right side of the building you can find some vending machines, I’m sure you’ll enjoy that” I look behind me to see if he was listening but he wasn’t, instead there was this lost expression on his face, sadness drooped his deep ocean blue eyes, long blond lashes casting shadows on his tan cheeks, and his once bright smile now a straight line turned downwards, I never expected to see such an expression on the same boisterous Alpha I just met seconds ago. He seemed so ethereal like this, so beautiful.  
  
_‘Beautiful indeed. So beautiful, so **mine** ’_  
  
‘What!? No! Stop thinking of such rubbish thoughts!’  
  
I snapped out of my haze and question him  
  
"Is something the matter Mr. Jones?"  
  
"Alfred is fine. Anyways I'm just bored with all your blabbering can I get to class now?" He looks at me with this bored expression, but in his eyes, I see something else. I couldn’t pinpoint exactly what for the moment passed too soon, and my mind had registered his words and performed a suitable reaction.  
  
" **Shut up!** Here’s your classroom number and class schedule! Good luck finding the classroom on your own." Honestly I give up. So simply put, I handed over his classroom number and schedule in a not so gentleman kind of way, but I assure you no harm was done.  
  
I turn around and briskly walk towards the office. ‘I still have papers to attend to. Maybe I should have assigned it to someone else.’

* * *

 

Lunch time rolled around and ,well, I certainly didn't expect to see this. Up ahead a large crowd surrounds two colossal figures, one a pale blond jock with striking electric blue eyes, an Alpha known as Ludwig Beilschmidt, who has person number two , another blond but his is more of a golden hue, sadly, I could only see his back so I couldn’t exactly know who he is, in a grip lock by the neck. Sure, maybe Ludwig has a lot of muscle and looks as though he'll kill you on sight, but he'd never use his strength in public. Maybe, I thought wrong and he’s just your regular everyday Alpha, all brawn and no brain. Then there’s another possibility that the other Alpha, I assume since I cannot scent him from a distance and let’s see reality, do you think any other Beta or better yet Omega would challenge such a strong Alpha? I think not, had provoked him using Feli, the only weakness of Ludwig.  
  
Strange I couldn’t scent him though, Alphas when fighting usually release a strong scent of Dominance. In fact, I can’t smell anything at all. I continue to watch from the far corner of the cafeteria  
  
‘It's not like I could stop them if I wanted to- but I’m Student Council President- _but you’re also an Omega_ , It’s best to just stay put and watch. Just break the fight when it gets bloody’ I couldn't help but argue with myself on the matter so instead I stared at the poor man that was being strangled by one of the strongest Alpha in our school.  
  
A loud growl ripped through all the noise.  
  
Then I felt it, this heavy and intoxicating feeling that makes every omega bend against their will to submission. Ah yes, the pheromones. I've had enough training so it doesn't really affect me but it still runs shivers down my spine. What I can’t believe though is Ludwig using it. Him? The so called quoted “Gentle Giant” by Feli? He’s usually more reserved that this.  
  
A feint whimper interrupts my train of thoughts and I freeze, an Alpha doesn't whimper. A Beta? No- an Omega!  
  
I take a step closer and now I can see the other man more clearly- wait Alfred?! I know Alfred is an idiot but not this much! Why doesn't he back down? He doesn't stand a chance!  
  
Ludwig's mouth starts to move indicating that he was speaking, but I couldn't hear from all the noise the people that have gathered made.  
  
‘Shut up all of you!’ I try to make my way through but he takes Alfred away and any remnant of the fight quickly disperses  
  
I try to move forward but was quickly pushed back to the ground by the crowd, I prepare myself for the fall, eyes shut and hand ready to support, but is instead shocked when I did not feel the stinging of my buttocks, only to realize that something or someone had caught my fall.  
  
"Wow Angle Terre I didn't know you were this light~"  
  
‘I only know one person who has this accent!’  
  
“Of course you are the light of my world, too~”purred the ever hated frog, Francis Bonnefoy.  
  
_‘Oh you’ll feel light when I’m done with you, so you better let go of me this instant!’_  
  
Now Frog here is another Alpha with blonde hair, except his is shoulder length and wavy like a girls, and blue eyes. Compared to the two though, he's very different when it comes to attitude. Unlike normal Alphas, he spends quite a lot of time with Omegas than Alphas, a womanizer. He also cares about fashion, his hair, the clothes he wears, even his bloody underwear. He's also very sensitive when it comes to texture since his skin is, as he quotes, _"delicate"_. Overall he is still an Alpha- _‘did I mention he likes make-up and perfume?’_  
  
"Drop me right now Frog or I'll make sure you drop dead" I felt a hand on my butt. "-and stop groping me!" To say I was blushing was an understatement, my face was practically the color of a red stoplight on a daily Monday traffic, in- wait for it- England. God Save the Queen, bloody England.  
  
"Now, now Angle Terre is that the way you talk to you Alpha?" He gave me a flirty smirk, probably in his view. disgusting  
  
_‘You are not my Alpha you hybrid spawn of the devil and a perverted frog!’_  
  
My blushing increases and so does my struggling, but I was too weak- tired to really fight back.  
  
"Damn you Frog!" Then I bit him, as hard as my canines could. And finally, finally! He dropped me.  
  
"Ah!" I landed on my rump quite harshly, but the pain so worthy for the freedom I just gained.  
  
Then he started weeping about his beautiful hand being bitten.  
  
_‘Hah! Serves him right!’_  
  
But a grin makes it way to his face and I blanch at the sight.  
  
_"Oh Angle Terre if you wanted to mark me so badly you should have said so"_  He leans in closer showing a bit of his sharp canines.  
  
_‘Oh no you don’t!’_  
  
Before I knew it i punched him straight on the face and he goes down like a sack of potatoes.  
  
‘Huh. I guess I can pack quite a punch too! I always knew I had some scottish blood in me’  
  
_‘Excuse you that was me’_  
  
"Not a chance pervert" I looked down at him "and by the way I'll never have an Alpha" I proceeded to step on his face  
  
Now, Arthur Kirkland is my name but who cares anyways, certainly not my parents.  
  
I'm your typical Omega to be exact. Short, cute, frail, weak  
  
Yet I prefer not to be, but I can't defy biology now can I?  
  
But who cares actually?! Definitely not me! _Fuck bloody Biology I live my **own** life!_  
  
I glared at the Alpha that was passing by and he quickly walks away  
  
_‘Yes move along dearies you don’t want a massacre to happen now’_  
  
Now stop and forget everything I said about being your typical Omega. Every Omega is unique in their own little insignificant way but you still have your typical butterfly princess Omega, and I am most certainly Not your typical butterfly princess Omega.  
  
I'm ugly and I know it. A hideous scowl is always present on my face and my ridiculously thick brows are always drawn together to create a revolting bitch face. I hate life, I hate everything. People, all of them, they hate me, they judge me, they categorize me base on my species and treat me based on how well I put up with my role  
  
As much as I hate it I can't help who I am. This is me. But I'll prove them wrong  
  
‘I am not gonna be just another one of those slutty bitches’  
  
I huffed in annoyance as more thoughts appeared in my head  
  
**I'll prove them wrong**

* * *

  
  
_**Flashback**_

_I was hiding in a corner then, trying to run away from Mother._

_She was cruel as usual. She didn't like me all that much. I wasn't pretty like my brother nor was I any smart or as strong. I was just a smart mouth brat to feed....I couldn't do anything extraordinary or anything at all.... I'm just a disappointment_

_"Why can't I do anything? If only I was at least pretty then they could've had some use for me, like my brother."_

_"You can do something, Arthur. Don't let Mother's words get to you. She just wants us to try harder" My beautiful brother, Charles, says as he slowly tries to pull me out of my hiding place_

_"B-but I try but I just can't do anything right!" I struggle against his soft hold and cry more. Charles just looks at me and smiles._

_"I see you've been reading those magic books I have. I don't really like them, so you can have them."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yup, because you're worthy of them"_

_"I love you, Charles! Thank you!"_

_"I love you too, Arthur. Promise me you'll be better , alright? That you'll strive harder?" I smiled at him and nodded. I grab the books and run off to read them. If I had stayed a second longer I would have seen my brother break down and cry._

_'Why is life so unfair?' I ask myself this the very next day as I watch my precious, beautiful, kind brother being taken away by the Alpha who bought him. 'So that's why he gave me those books' It was a reminder of him, his sweet brother. The only one who cared for him._

_I couldn't bear to look at the books in the end. I who just carelessly accepted them, I who so selfishly complained when there was my sweet brother who worked so hard to ensure my safety._

_'It was your brother's farewell wish that you may be allowed to pick your own mate. You should thank him, you useless spawn.' Were my mother's cold words to me before she , too, left me to my Aunt's care._

_"I'm sorry, Charles. I won't get a mate........"_  
  
_**Flashback End**_

* * *

  
  
After taking a swift left turn down the hall, I went inside the student council room.  
  
The students stopped what they were doing and greeted me. "Good afternoon Mr. President" Hah President even when I'm Omega I still hold the highest position compared to the other students  
  
"I witnessed the cafeteria fight this afternoon. Please send in Mr. Ludwig Beilschmidt and Mr. Jones"  
  
_"There he goes again"_  
  
_"Yeah so strict"_  
  
_"Meany Brows"_  
  
_"My gosh what kind of Omega is he?!"_  
  
_“He should just be at home.”_  
  
All these words are a usual in my ears. They all blabber and blabber about unfairness when they are the unfair one. To have order you need discipline. Since this school is mixed with all 3 types I, as the president, is expected to maintain the order between the three, which is pretty hard if I say so myself.  
  
I pinch the bridge of my nose in frustration and decide that a good splash to the face would be nice. As I was making my way to go to the bathroom a when a certain scent hits me. It was feint but I knew right away what it was. A scent of a distressed omega.  
  
Immediately I move to follow the scent and was left in confusion. There was no one there but Ivan and…Alfred? They're both Alphas though…maybe I was imagining again.  
  
Inside the bathroom, I give myself a good splash to the face. Looking at myself in the mirror,  
  
“I’ll prove them wrong”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped u enjoyed. The 2nd part would prob be ready on Wed or tom since I still need to finish some stuff

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N]: See you next week! Hope you enjoy the revised ver. Also please vote again on which pairing I should do. Last time you guys chose USUK. I'm giving it another chance, let's see if USUK wins again ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Was I too hard on wittle Alfie? Lol the flashbacks are my most fav scenes. They come from real experience, well not all of it but the general idea is real. 
> 
> Critiques and suggestions are accepted with marshmallows n a cup of warm coco so please feel free to come.
> 
> Kudos and comments are accepted with lots of gay rainbows and myself crying in tears of joys
> 
> I'm not really good at writing pls forgive me! I'll try to become better though!


End file.
